


Himchan to Yongguk

by orphan_account



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bang Yongguk is a 17 year old pervert with an s&m fetish who cares more about porn than his school work. When his mother gets his childhood friend Himchan to agree to hide Yongguk's dirty toys away, neither of them preempt that Himchan may develop a desire not only for them, but for Yongguk too. BangHim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- This fic is based on a manga called Nana to Kaoru. To be honest, this is mostly shameless smut, but it was a fun fic to write and as BDSM relationships are an area I'm interested in, I hope I can do one justice as this fic develops!

Prologue

 

_The room is silent save for the sound of trembling breathing and soft little gasps, choked and muffled from behind a gag._

_It makes Himchan's ears burn with shame knowing he's the one making these noises. He can only imagine what he looks like right now; the ball gag in his mouth, its straps digging into his cheeks and the back of his head, lips cherry red and slick with the saliva. He can't speak, he's nothing but a drooling mess on the carpet, bent down on his hands and knees with his ass up in the air, wrists tightly bound before him._

_It's intoxicating._

_Yongguk is watching him, eyes roaming every inch of his body. He isn't moving, only standing there and staring, running his gaze over the exposed skin of his thighs up to the leather clad curve of his ass. He smirks a little and shoves his hands in his pockets, walking around Himchan in a slow circle like some kind of judge observing a prize dog on display._

_"Goddamn" Yongguk says lowly, his voice a deep baritone. He comes to a halt and kneels down behind Himchan, his warm breath beating against the bare skin at the backs of his quivering legs. It's humiliating, degrading. It feels so good "You're so dirty, Himchan. Showing me your ass like a bitch in heat"_

_He dips one finger into the dimple on his back and Himchan's eyes blow wide open, jutting his hips like he's been electrocuted. The sensation of cool skin touching his heated, sensitive body is too much and tears prickle in his eyes._

_"Mm-mmph!"_

_A dark, depraved part of him craves more, wants those smooth, deft hands all over him, marking him, unravelling him. Himchan groans from behind the gag and arches into his touch, like a doll on the end of his puppeteer's string._

_Yongguk lets out a low chuckle "God, you're more desperate than I thought, reacting like that when I've only touched your back. Do you want more? Should I stick my fingers a little lower?"_

_A shiver races down Himchan's spine and he lets out a soft moan at the thought, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as he shakes his head. He's not sure how much longer he can last like this; bound and gagged in Yongguk's room, naked except for the tight leather panties and corset moulded to his torso like a second skin, relinquished of all control and vulnerable beneath Yongguk's fingertips._

_Guilt washes over him from how much this treatment excites him._

_"You lying little slut, how can you try denying it when you're pressing this round ass of yours up in my face. You want me to finger fuck you until you can't see straight anymore, right?"_

_Himchan tries to protest but his voice is stifled by the ball gag and all he can do is cry out incoherently, feeling his face flush a deeper red as drool slips down past his chin, staining the carpet. He can't hold back the whine that leaves his lips when Yongguk draws his touch away and his hips buck against his will at the loss contact, begging for more. It's as if he's burning, blistering hot, the heat pooling in his crotch driving clouding his mind and sending him wild._

_All he knows is Yongguk._

_"Easy, girl" He says with a breathy chuckle as Himchan chokes out a sob of frustration, raising a hand to smack his ass almost affectionately. "What was that? Do you want me to touch you there?"_

_"Mmph!" Himchan's cheeks sting from the swat on his rear and his skin tingles, his whole body seeming to cry out for more, well beyond his control. He pounds his bound wrists against the floor and parts his legs a little, trying to tempt Yongguk into touching him again. It's so lewd but Himchan is past caring about that. He wants those fingers on him, those lips degrading him, taking him apart, commanding him._

_"You love this, don't you?" Yongguk's voice is in his ear now, climbing atop him as if prepared to mount him right then and there. His teeth bite down on the sensitive skin of Himchan's lobe and a cry wracks through him "You love being treated like the dirty bitch only I know you are"_

_Himchan can't help himself now, past the point of no return. "Mm...mmph" He groans around the gag, rubbing his ass against Yongguk's thigh with wanton abandon and spreading his thighs further apart, stars flickering before his eyes._

_"Geez, you want it so bad your practically humping me, Himchan. You're just so needy" Yongguk grins into the sweat slick skin of his neck and Himchan wants to scream because their bodies are so close, Yongguk hovering teasingly just centimetres above him and the heat is driving him insane. He feels as if he's on fire, his entire being throbbing, close to bursting "Do you want to come?"_

_Himchan twists his neck around to meet Yongguk's gaze at last, pleading at him with his eyes, desperately grinding himself against the carpet in search of friction until Yongguk roughly grabs his hips to restrain him. Shit, it hurts. Tears run down his cheeks and his stomach flips when he sees Yongguk's face; the sharp curve of his smirk and the desire in his eyes, glittering with amusement, taunting him._

_"Come then" Yongguk whispers in a soft command, one finger sliding down his spine and slipping between his ass cheeks, resting right at the tip of his clothed hole and circling it almost gently before pressing in "Come for me, Himchan"_

_Himchan's teeth bite down hard on his gag and he screams as a dry orgasm rips through his body, spilling himself inside his latex constraints. His limbs ache as he collapses in a boneless heap beneath Yongguk, legs open and his cheek pressed against the carpet in his own saliva._

"Good boy"

 

Chapter 1

 

"Yongguk, we need to talk about your porn addiction"

Bang Yongguk nearly fell over from where he was currently hopping up and down on one foot whilst trying to shove a shoe on the other, wobbling precariously for a moment before coming to an awkward standstill.

"What?" He asked in a small, rough voice, praying he'd heard wrong.

He hadn't "Your addiction has gone out of control, Yongguk. Your entire allowance is being spent on buying that...dirty material" 

He swallowed, slowly tying his shoelace as he mulled over his next words carefully. His brain had never been much for working early in the morning though and in all honesty, his corner wasn't an easy one to defend.

Yongguk was seventeen years old and, like most boys his age, a complete, unadulterated pervert. He wasn't ashamed of it either; it wasn't some secret, shady desire of his, just another hobby. Like art, or stamp collecting. Only his collection consisted more of box sets of hentai and a subscription to Whips and Chainz weekly. 

Porn at the end of the day was just another creative medium, he reasoned, full of the most natural, primal human needs. It should be celebrated, in his opinion, not scorned. The porn industry was full of actors dedicated to their profession, some of them even had really strong plot lines, and the magazines had some really interesting articles.

"I only like it for its artistic merits" He tried, shooting his Mother a weak grin as he backed up towards the door, picking up his school bag as he went.

She met him stony faced "Yongnam says you didn't even study last night, that you told him you couldn't be bothered because you were too busy watching...filth"

Damn it, Yongguk was going to kill his twin. Yongnam was always ratting him out "Right well, I respect your opinion but I really don't want to be late for school so I better get going, Ma..." He quickly shot out his hand to grasp the handle and open the door, turning to leave and wincing when a surprisingly strong grip clamped onto his hand.

"Yongguk, wait, I'm not finished with you-"

"Himchan!" Yongguk said, sensing a distraction and mentally thanking his next door neighbour for once, waving like a maniac as Himchan stared at him from behind his front gate, confusion blossoming on his features. He wasn't used to being greeted by Yongguk with anything more than a customary grunt of good morning.

"Ah, Himchan is such a nice boy, Yongguk. It's such a shame you two never spend any time together nowadays" His Mother sighed, eyeing him like it was all his fault they grew apart over time and had nothing in common anymore. That made him frown, but he was glad that the porn topic had been successfully deflected "His Mother is always talking about his high grades and how well he plays the jjangu, did you know he's already set on what university he wants to go to? Why don't you have any ambitions like that?"

"I do, you just don't approve of them" Yongguk muttered, grabbing his cap and pulling it roughly over his head. "See you later"

"What's with the scary face?" Himchan asked when he reached him, cocking his head to one side as Yongguk shut the gate with a little more force than what was really necessary. He raised his eyebrows when Yongguk shrugged off his question with a roughly muttered 'nothing' but didn't question him any further

Kim Himchan was his next door neighbour and class mate, as well as being head of the student council, a genius when it came to playing musical instruments, chairman of their school's secret Santa committee and stupidly handsome on top of all that. 

It wasn't much wonder that Yongguk's mother put him on such a pedestal.

Just the idea of all that commitment made Yongguk's head hurt; where would he fit in the time to bake with Jiho and Kyung, jack off whilst watching Babes in Busan together and read books on nineteenth century paintings amongst that busy schedule? (Which incidentally was exactly what he planned on doing once he got back from school that day, more or less in that order) 

He thought about reversing their schedules, but somehow he couldn't picture Himchan in his shoes. He watched him out the corner of his eye, noting his styled dark hair and neat and ironed uniform. It wasn't easy trying to imagine him slumped in his computer chair and lazily rubbing one out to hentai. And besides, Himchan was definitely a softcore come vanilla kinda guy. He'd probably faint if he got hold of the tentacle porn Yongguk torrented last night. 

"Is Yongnam not walking today?"

Yongguk flinched a little guiltily as his habit of assessing the porn preferences of those around him was interrupted (he definitely did it more than was really acceptable) feeling his face darken at the mention of his twin "He decided to go for a swim before school this morning" 

"What, is he crazy?" Himchan said incredulously, stopping dead in his tracks for a moment. Yongguk felt a smirk tug on his lips as Himchan hurried to catch up with him. It was good to know they were still on the same wavelength sometimes.

"Yongnam is a special case, I think he took all the athletic genes" Yongguk yawned, stretching as if the mere thought of waking up at 6am to do laps around the pool tired him out and crossing his arms behind his neck as they walked. 

Himchan made a small noise of amusement but didn't say anything more.

There was silence save for the sound of trainers slapping on concrete and that was strange in itself; usually their walks to school consisted of Himchan nattering on about something mainly irrelevant and Yongguk nodding along and only half-listening to him, but he could sense there was something off today.

"Really though, he's lucky to have so much energy" Himchan said eventually, a thoughtful look glazing over his eyes "Your brother should share some of his drive with us"

Yongguk let out a snort before he could stop himself, casting the other a disbelieving stare "Himchan, you're the most driven person I know"

"Not really" Himchan shot him a quick glance and looked away again, nibbling on his lower lip. Now that really was odd. Usually Himchan was nothing but bright smiles and animated chatter, always bubbly and positive despite having to get up early for school. It kind of annoyed Yongguk most of the time actually (he was mostly grumpy and tired and definitely not a morning person by comparison) but seeing Himchan like this didn't sit right with him somehow.

"Is something up?" Yongguk asked nonchalantly, not sure why he cared so much. It wasn't like they were even that friendly nowadays. 

Himchan let out a forced laugh, waving his hand about as if to bat all of his concerns away "No, what, why would anything be wrong? I'm totally fine!" He babbled quickly. His wide smile wavered under Yongguk's deadpan gaze and he let out a soft sigh, shoulders heavily deflating "Alright, don't give me that look. I'm just not looking forward to our career's advice meetings today"

Ah shit, Yongguk had forgotten about that. He shrugged, doubting he'd get much life changing advice today. He already knew what his ideal career was and it was in a direction that no parent or teacher would ever approve of him taking, so what was the point in even going? He might just skip it "Why are you worried? Everyone knows you're a musical whizz, you'll get in wherever you want"

Himchan didn't look at all convinced, his eyebrows knitting together to form a soft frown. It was then that Yongguk noticed the purple bags smudged beneath his eyes, a clear symptom of someone who had stayed up well past their bedtime the night before; he had them himself (though Yongguk supposed Himchan had been dedicating himself to school related work through the night rather than staying up practicing Yongguk's more...self indulgent pastimes on the Internet). 

"You shouldn't study so hard, I heard if you stay up late reading textbooks your brain cells start to deteriorate" Yongguk said casually.

"That's not true" Himchan said with a light scoff.

"Yeah it is, it totally happened to me last week" Yongguk insisted, shooting him a sidelong grin "That's why I've been taking it easy ever since"

He felt himself smile a little more genuinely when he heard Himchan laugh, turning to see the boy biting down on his lower lip to hide it "You're way too laidback, Yongguk" He complained, sounding more like himself.

"I can afford to be, Yongnam might be good at football but you know I got all the Bang genius genes, right?" Somehow Yongguk found he was sharing their laughter now, watching as Himchan's eyes curved into crescent moons, their schoolbags banging together companionably as they walked. "Seriously though, get a hobby or something. You shouldn't work yourself too hard or you'll get sick"

Himchan fell quiet again, and although Yongguk had turned away he swore he could feel those earnest dark eyes staring at him.

He felt a blush prickle across his cheeks "What?"

"Oh no, it's nothing, just..." A mischievous grin lit up Himchan's face "You sounded really caring just then" 

"Sh-shut up, don't be an idiot" Yongguk grumbled, knocking his hips against Himchan's and sending the other boy stumbling sidelong onto the road, snickering as he went.

"You're not as scary as everyone makes you out to be" Himchan grinned breezily once he caught up to him, and Yongguk noted with conflicted emotions that he was looking and sounding for all the world just like his usual irritating self again.

He made a low noise of disapproval in the back of his throat, tugging down on his cap awkwardly "Yeah, I know. Don't go around telling people though or I'll have to beat you up"

"Ah, don't be mean" Himchan's lips pressed together in a ridiculous pout and Yongguk was briefly overcome by the urge to hit him "You know, we need to start hanging out again, isn't this like old times?"

Yongguk was about to reply, maybe to agree or roll his eyes and make a fuss but still consent anyway, when he caught sight of a couple of their classmates at the end of the street, one of them calling for Himchan "Ah, you know what, I think I'll head the other way"

"Wha- hey, Yongguk, walk with me!" He'd already hopped off the curb and was halfway across the road when he heard Himchan yell "You really annoy me, Bang Yongguk!"

"Good luck with your meeting, Kim Himchan!" Yongguk shouted back, holding two fingers up in a peace sign as he retreated. It was only after he was a good distance away that he realised he was still wearing a stupidly large grin on his face.

\--

_"Maybe you shouldn't set your standards so high"_

Himchan flopped down on his bed, thinking back to what his teacher had spoken to him about that afternoon. Although he had promised not to overwork himself and to definitely consider her advice, her words only echoed in his mind like a painful ache. 

She didn't understand that Himchan didn't want to settle for any lesser universities, that he wanted to make that scholarship for the most prestigious musical arts school in Korea. Gently put as it had been, hearing her suggest he set his sights on other schools was like having all the insecurities he internalised regarding his abilities laid out on a plate before him.

Usually when Himchan was plagued with any troubles he didn't hesitate to voice his concerns, often loudly and to anyone who would listen, but this was different. These weren't some superficial issues he could vent about on social networking sites, this was his life, and he'd never been one for letting anyone in on his worries.

_"Please don't work yourself so hard"_

He had to though. There were no other options. Even if it was mentally wearing him down, he couldn't let anyone know. His parents were so proud of him these days, always embarrassing him by boasting about his school work to their friends, it hurt his chest to think of the look on their faces if they found out he was a fake who had to chug coffee hourly in order not to fall asleep or pass out. His friends were all good people too but he didn't want to bother them with his own insignificant problems; they were all too caught up in their own lives. They'd probably think it was just Himchan whining again anyway.

_"Seriously though, get a hobby or something. You shouldn't work yourself too hard or you'll get sick"_

Himchan felt a smile faintly curve along his lips. The only good part of his day had been joking around with Yongguk that morning, messing about and teasing one another like they had when they were kids. 

A laugh escaped his lips and his cheeks heated up the more he thought of Yongguk, his eyes sliding over guiltily to the pair of brown bags innocently sitting in one corner of his room. Who would have thought that his neighbour was, in the words of his own mother, an incurable porn addict? 

As if Himchan didn't have enough to think about, earlier Yongguk's Mother had stopped him just as he was going into his house and all but pressed the bags into his hands, telling him in hushed tones that she needed a place to stash all of Yongguk's dirty collection of pornography as a punishment. Himchan had accepted it unthinkingly, not sure what to make of the way she had patted his cheeks and told him she knew he was strong enough to not be corrupted.

Although it was true that Himchan had never been very adventurous when it came to porn. Truthfully he'd been a bit weary of looking it up after what had happened a few years ago, when he had wandered into some very unsafe sites and almost killed his laptop from all the viruses it had been attacked by. Mostly he got off to his own imagination and various youtube approved softcore. 

No, normally he didn't take an avid interest in porn, but that didn't change the fact that the bags were sitting right there. Himchan eyed them wearily before looking away quickly, tapping his fingers on his belly. He shouldn't look. They were Yongguk's private belongings. It was none of his business whether there were magazines or DVDs or...or handcuffs or whatever in there.

He stared up at the ceiling and listened to the ticking of his clock. Blinked. Fidgeted with the material of his shirt.

_The bags were right there._

He was just going to take a quick look, he decided firmly. As the one storing it, it only made sense for him to know exactly what was in there, right? Right. For all he knew, Yongguk was so kinky he could be keeping something living in there. Himchan swallowed a little thickly as he got to his feet, cautiously approaching the offending material with the gait of man heading towards a bomb.

His parents were still working, they wouldn't be home until late into the night. His sister had moved out to attend university. It wasn't like anyone was around to catch him. He tried to rationalise the situation as he knelt down by the bags, a tight sense of anticipation bundled in his chest as his hands dipped down into one. He felt the glossy cover of a magazine and pulled out something named TaBoo, leafing through a couple of pages curiously as his eyes grew wide and wider until he slammed it shut, scandalised. 

Trepidation building in his stomach, morbid curiosity propelled him onwards as he unearthed a neatly stacked collection of DVDs, some live action and others animated. He lifted one up and squinted at the box art, frowning. Was that...a tentacle?

He was about to stop, deciding that all this wasn't actually worth the mental scarring, when his fingers brushed against the cool, sleek material of what had to be an outfit and a shiver ran through his body.

_I shouldn't be doing this._

Somehow, the thought excited him. His heart thud as he drew the outfit out, lips falling open in awe as he realised what it was. He felt his skin flush and he whipped his head around quickly, as if expecting someone to jump out of his closet and exclaim that he'd been caught on candid camera.

He was met only by silence. He was all alone.

He stared down at the black latex one-piece for what felt like hours.

Himchan didn't know what possessed him to do it. To begin to slowly strip down of his school clothes, licking his lips a little nervously as his tie dropped to the floor, shirt and pants following suit. He held the one-piece against his body and regarded his reflection in the mirror. Sure he lacked a little in the chest department and was a but too full between his legs for it to truly be catered towards his body, but the size seemed ideal. It wasn't as if he'd ever worn something like this before but if he was just to experiment, no one would ever have to know. He highly doubted Yongguk had ever convinced someone to wear it for him. It might as well get some use.

He tried to justify his crazy behaviour in his head as he slipped his boxers over his ankles and stood naked in the middle of his room, laughing a little shakily at how surreal the situation was. There was a slight tremble in his fingers as he slowly stepped into the one piece, the cool latex sliding up his thighs and sending a shudder through him as he pulled it up to his waist. The thong dug uncomfortably into his ass, his cheeks fully exposed and his cock pressed tight inside the panties. His breath hitched as he kept going, moving on autopilot as if all other thoughts had left his mind, focused intently on pulling the clingy latex up over his torso and gasping as his nipples hardened against the leather. He was breathing heavily by the time he was slipping the straps over his shoulders and reaching round to pull the zip up at his back.

Himchan stood still for a moment, unsure of what to do with himself, scared to look at his own reflection (and that was a problem he rarely had). He had never felt so exposed before, not even when naked. This was on a different, more intimate level, and somehow so much more exciting. 

He braced himself and turned to look in the mirror.

His breath stuck in his throat when he caught sight of himself. He was a vision of black and white, the dark underwear cutting into his pale body, tight and clingy and molding against his figure like it was painted on. It was a perfect fit. His cheeks were stained with colour as he moved to observe his profile, a jolt rushing through his veins as he saw the bare curve of his ass. Had it always looked so round?

Slowly, he lifted his hands and smoothed them over the cool latex, turning this way and that, bending down to admire himself at different angles, stretching out his legs and posing. He was hit by a sudden, startling urge take a picture.

No! He couldn't have any evidence of what he'd been up to, if anyone else ever saw him dressed in this it would be humiliating. Still. 

He felt...different, in the one piece. He was no longer Kim Himchan, stressed student who only had time to study. He was Kim Himchan, dark and sexy, sensual even, like one of those femme fetales from a movie. A groan escaped his lips and he felt the material at his crotch strain.

Himchan blinked, straightening up a little sheepishly from where he'd been bent over and marvelling at the round swell of his ass, lifting his hands away from sliding up his thighs. This was insane. He wasn't actually getting an erection from his own reflection, was he?

He glanced down, ran his fingers experimentally over the bulge in the underwear. Oh he definitely was. A rather painful one too. He began rubbing himself through the material, still watching himself in the mirror, part of him not quite believing it was him. He'd never felt quite like this before; wanton, unraveled, his body hot and aching to be touched. 

Usually when he touched himself he bit his lip to keep his moans down, but now he was alone he let go with abandon, tossing his head back and parting his lips to cry out as he searched for the curve of his cock pressed up against the leather panties, bucking his hips into his hand. 

He groped at his chest a little roughly, finding his nipple with his spare hand and tweaking it. He looked up from between his bangs, watching this alien Kim Himchan as his own fingers roamed his flushed body, kneeling on the floor with his thighs parted wide to show his straining erection, sweat clinging to his pink, pink cheeks. His cock twitched and Himchan knew he was going to come soon just from this if he wasn't careful, and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin the costume. With that in mind he reached around to unzip the back, preparing to expose his heated body back to the cool air and slip out of the panties whilst he was still (mostly) in control.

A sheet of cold ice cut through his body, extinguishing the fires flaring in his stomach in one fluid motion. He tugged at the zipper once, twice, the cool confidence he'd adopted earlier melting away until he was regular, useless Himchan again, trapped in a slutty outfit with a zipper he couldn't pull down and still painfully hard.

"It's fine" He tried to tell himself, whispering it like a prayer, face screwing up as he gave the zipper another pull. It wasn't budging. Panic blossomed through his mind like an alarm bell ringing and he tried to strip the sleeves but they were too tight, pressing into his skin. Horror dawned on his face as he realised there was no way of getting it off by himself. Even if his parents or sister were home he wouldn't be able to ask them for help, just the thought of doing so was enough to make his toes curl. He couldn't call any of his friends over; even if he could trust them not to tell anyone, how could he even begin to explain how this had happened? 

Himchan's eyes widened in realisation, remembering exactly how it had happened. His gaze crept over to the bags sitting so inconspicuously there in the centre of his room. Noone would ever guess by glance that they were filled to the brim with kinky BDSM accessories. If only he hadn't been so damned _nosey._

Himchan wrapped his arms around his body protectively and got to his feet, inhaling a shaking breath as he readied himself for humiliation.

He knew who he had to call.


	2. Chapter 2

This was the worst day of Yongguk's life.

Alright, that may have been the teenage dramatics talking, but it was still pretty damn close.

He'd come home from school late that day after being kept behind to have a 'talk' with his teacher for getting caught smoking up on the roof with Jiho and Kyung that afternoon (those two and their 'funny cigarettes' had run off on first sight of trouble, leaving him to get a tongue lashing and having to promise profusely that he'd quit straight away) He had seen the way Ms. Son had pocketed his supply, though. Teachers were such jokes.

Naturally when he came in all he could think about was relieving some of his stress the good old fashioned way. His monthly subscription to Whips n Chainz magazine had arrived in the post yesterday and he hadn't gotten around to opening it yet. That was when he'd discovered his entire stash of porn was gone. Yongnam found it all hilarious, the fucker. As if he hadn't needed Yongguk to de-virus his laptop after he'd riddled it with Trojans from all the schoolgirl porn he downloaded a few weeks ago. Amateur. Next time his twin had that problem Yongguk would tell him to go fuck himself or failing that, just go tell their mom about it.

Speaking of whom, she didn't seem to understand the weight of what she'd done. She just sat in the kitchen and watched as he tore the house upside down, sipping tea calmly when he fell to his knees before her upon realising she had actually truly disposed of it "I needed to punish you somehow, Yongguk. Smoking, and at school too? I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but I have to intervene, clearly you've been corrupted by this filthy-"

"Do you hate me or something?" Yongguk grumbled, reeling. The only positive he could take from this was that all of his indignant rage was going to be channelled into some pretty hardcore song lyrics for his next rap battle.

"I love you" She said, suddenly sincere and motherly and having the nerve to act like she had his best interests at heart "Besides, might I remind you that that...material is illegal? It was either this or send you to therapy"

Yongguk rolled his eyes at how she hissed the last part, as if it was some dirty shameful thing. "I'm sorry I'm such an embarrassment"

"I forgive you" His mother said, missing the irony in his voice and patting his cheek affectionately. He smiled back sarcastically "I'm sure you'll look back and thank me for this"

"Don't count on it" He muttered as she left the room, slumping back against the wall. It wasn't like his entire life revolved around porn or anything. He did have friends, it was only that their friendship kind of centred around the whole porn sharing thing. They did other stuff too, like get high and discuss the works of Friedha Kahlo, wax their philosophical analyses' of poetry and listen to Kyung rant in depth over mathematical theory. They'd also write song lyrics and sometimes even perform raps together when they weren't all busy procrastinating. But usually when they hung out it consisted of eating junk food, sparking up a fat one and marathoning dirty videos together.

Yongguk personally couldn't think of a better way to spend his time but his Mother had different ideas.

He sighed and took out his phone, tapping on the screen hurriedly as he informed his friends of his current dilemma.

_My mom has flipped! She's pissed at me for not living up to her unrealistically high expectations of how a teenage boy should act and stowed away all my porn in an act of cruel betrayal against my human rights._

He sent the text to Jiho and Kyung, almost instantly getting a reply from both of them.

_That fucking sucks man! I just got Horny ho's in Gangnam 4, come to my place later? ㅋㅋㅋ_

_What!? O_o That ain't right. I'll help you out bro, no homo (; come to Kyung's place at 7._

Yongguk grinned. Now that's what friends were for. He bit into an apple and replied to them both, saying he'd definitely join them in spite of having no material to swap this time, sadface. He knew they'd likely give him some dvds on loan. He would have done the same for them. He was about to slip his phone back in his pocket when it started ringing, eyebrows raising as he saw Himchan's name appear. They didn't call each other much nowadays."Hello?"

"Y-Yongguk? Are you home?" Himchan's voice came on the other end. He sounded slightly choked, as if he had something caught in his throat.

Yongguk frowned a little, leaning against the doorframe as he munched around a bite of apple "Yeah, I'm in. Are you sick or something? You sound weird"

There was a pause on the other end "I'm fine! I mean, actually I have a pretty....big problem but um. So you've realised by now that your pornography is gone then?"

Yongguk stood up straighter then "Yeah, what the hell? How do you know about that?"

"Because it's in my room" Himchan was silent for a moment as if holding in his breath "Your mom asked me to store it for you and I agreed but uh, then I thought that's not fair so..."

Himchan was stuttering a bit about something or other that Yongguk truthfully wasn't paying much attention too, all that was registering for him was that his collection was safe and sound and hadn't been dumped in a scrap heap or set on fire or something equally sacrilegious "Okay, awesome, thanks for letting me know" He cut over Himchan's rambling, not thinking too much of it. Himchan liked to talk a lot and rarely, if ever, made much sense. He let his voice dip lower, in case his mother was listening in. He really had to be careful around her now "So, can I come get it or...? Heh. Did you watch any of it?"

"N-no!" Himchan squeaked immediately, voice an octave higher than normal and Yongguk had to chuckle. Of course not. Himchan was definitely vanilla like that "I mean, yeah, come over, the front door's open. I kind of need your help with something but I didn't touch- I didn't watch anything I swear!"

"Alright, I'll be over in a minute" He said, shutting off his phone and shrugging on his jacket, stuffing his feet into his shoes and not bothering to tie his shoelaces in his haste. "I'm going out!"

"Going to go jack off with your gay little friends again, Yonggukkie?" Yongnam asked as he jogged down the stairs, wearing a towel around his neck and a shit-eating grin on his face, evidently fresh from one of his work-out sessions.

Yongguk felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance and launched the apple straight for his brother's crotch, bolting out the door and slamming it shut before he had time to see if he hit his target. Yongnam was bigger and faster than him, so he figured if he hadn't winded him in some way he wouldn't make it to Himchan's house before he was grabbed and publicly wedgied or pantsed in the street. They loved each other, kind of, but that didn't mean they weren't assholes to one another almost all the time.

Yongguk leapt the fence and barrelled straight for Himchan's front door, not bothering to knock as he wrenched it open and entered, grateful for it being unlocked. He twisted the key that had been left in the keyhole and secured the door shut just in case Yongnam had decided to pursue him after all. He was catching his breath and removing his shoes when he heard Himchan call down. "Yongguk? Is that you?"

He called out his affirmative, rushing for a different reason now as a grin split across his face and he bounded up the stairs towards Himchan's room. His dick was honestly getting a little too excited about getting his stash back and he told himself off, knowing Himchan definitely wouldn't let him watch porn in his room, or would probably freak if he saw his semi hard-on greet him. He grabbed for the handle and frowned when he found it locked. "Oi, Himchan?"

There was the rattle of a lock sliding undone and the door opened so slowly that Yongguk instantly felt that something was off. He didn't know what exactly, but a prickle ran along his arms as Himchan revealed himself, dressed in a white robe and not quite meeting his eyes as he stood aside to let him in.

"So thanks for telling me you had my stuff" Yongguk began a little awkwardly, heading straight passed him and right for the familiar bag on the floor, kneeling down and letting a smile plaster across his face as if he was meeting with old friends "Can you believe my Ma? She doesn't even understand, she just thinks its all filth. I mean, alright, some of it is, but she won't listen when I try to explain that some of it is pretty fucking beautiful. That sex doesn't have to be a dirty thing you, you know?" Yongguk was speaking as he unpacked the bag to make sure everything was in place, borderline gushing as he set down his favourite DVD collection and slid out Whips n Chainz, still in its glossy casing "But she just thinks its warping my brain. I've tried to explain that it's educational, and I really appreciate it from an artistic viewpoint too, it's not like I ever buy low quality products either but she won't listen. Hey, wait a second. Something's miss-"

Yongguk looked up as he heard the lock click shut again, feeling goosebumps raise along his skin as Himchan pressed himself against the door, bangs shadowing his face. He found himself noticing for the first time that Himchan's legs were bare beneath his robe, squeezed together and shaking slightly. "Did you say you needed my help with something?" Yongguk asked after a beat of silence passed, his voice slightly hoarse.

Himchan still refused to meet his gaze, his pale cheeks flushed a dark red and his teeth nervously worrying at his bottom lip. "I might be...wearing the suit"

"The suit?" Yongguk repeatedly dumbly, his mind sparking a hundred ideas and images like fireworks going off haphazardly in his mind.

"The bondage suit" Himchan hissed the word in a low whisper as if the house was full of people who were craning to overhear him say it. His fingers anxiously worried the tie of his robe in an unconscious fashion that Yongguk was certain he shouldn't find quite so appealing. "I'm kind of stuck in it"

"Oh" Yongguk said after a long moment. His voice sounded funny to his own ears "That suit"

"This is awful" Himchan moaned, sliding a palm over his face and pouting miserably "I know I'm a freak but you don't have to look at me like I'm one, just- can't you pop your eyes back into their sockets and help me out already?"

"Fine" Yongguk frowned at Himchan snapping at him and rolled his eyes "Just drop your robe and lemme s-"

"No!" Himchan blurted out, immediately biting down on his lip after he did so. He looked abashed, arms folded protectively across himself and his fingers curled around his biceps. An embarrassed was blush sprinkled over his cheeks "I mean, I'll just...turn around, yeah, and can you close your eyes- actually, you turn around whilst I untie myself and then I'll just show you my back and lower the robe enough so you can reach the zipper and pull it down...Does that make sense? God, this is humiliating"

A thought occurred to Yongguk then and he crossed his arms, looking down at Himchan "You're humiliated? What about me? I'm the one who had my precious things taken away, shown to you, worn by you..." He trailed off, feeling the back of his neck warm up as Himchan seemed to waver, flecks of guilt seeping into his expression. _Pressure him_ "Really, I'm the one who should be angry. I got scolded and tormented, told I was disgusting by my own Mother. You know she always told me I should look up to you, as if I could never match up? And look at you now, rifling through my S &M toys, even wearing them. I bet you even thought you were so much better than me too-"

"Shut up!" Yongguk cut off and blinked in surprise as Himchan cut him off vehemently, his eyebrows knitted together. He drew in a heavy breath as he insisted "I've never thought anything like that!"

"Is that so?" Yongguk examined his nails with disinterest, focusing on letting his face appear a mask of nonchalance even though his heart was beating fast. _Pressure him_ "I guess I'll never know for sure. Really though, I'm upset at what you've done, Himchan. Even agreeing to hide my things in the first place, what kind of friend are you?" Himchan didn't answer, his lips pressing together and doubt clouding over his dark eyes. Yongguk watched him finger the knot in his robe with more fervour, a certain sense of power growing inside of him. It was working. "It's pretty low of you to go raking through my things, don't you think? Like a thief raking through a trash can-"

"I'm not a thief" Himchan protested, his voice breaking a little. His hands had balled up into determined fists but there was hesitance in his voice, sounding less like he was defending himself and more like he was pleading for Yongguk to believe him. "I'd have put it back, I swear, I just...I don't know, I was curious, okay?...I'm sorry for looking through your things"

"Curious, huh?" Yongguk pretended to mull this over, knowing Himchan was hanging onto the end of his every word. Inside, he felt a burst of victory. He had somehow manipulated Himchan into apologising "...If you're really sorry, why don't you go ahead and make it up to me?"

"What do you want?" Himchan asked, half desperate, half weary.

"Take off the robe" Yongguk swiped his tongue over his lips "I'm curious too"

He felt his stomach flip as he watched Himchan gulp "You want to see?" He curled his fingers into a tight ball and nodded "Fine. But just a quick look"

"That's right"

He let out a choked growl when Himchan hesitated again, clutching the robe to his chest and looking at him with untrusting eyes "You'll definitely help me once you see, right?"

"I promise" Yongguk said tightly.

"Don't laugh" Himchan said eventually, his voice a small, quiet thing that was nothing like his usual loud and laughing tones. Yongguk found himself holding his breath, heart rate quickening as he followed the tentative movements of Himchan's fingers, eyes slowly widening as he watched him untie the knot in his robe. Himchan let out a shuddering exhale and slid the material over his shoulders, letting the white fabric fall from his skin in one fluid motion to pool around his ankles.

"Shit" Yongguk whispered.

Himchan looked like a fantasy character, as if he'd stepped straight out from one of those ecchi manga he read online, all sharp featured and pale and slender in the figure-hugging latex material. He raked his gaze along the expanse of Himchan's bare thighs, up to the tight, black material covering his crotch and sides, eyes lingering at the fishnet material straining across the hard nubs of his nipples.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Himchan snapped, dropping to his knees and shielding his torso with his arms. The threat in his voice didn't hold the same weight it may have if his face hadn't been bright pink. "The...the zipper's stuck" Himchan mumbled the last part, dipping his head down so Yongguk could barely hear him.

Yongguk suppressed a grin "What was that?"

"I can't get the zipper down" Himchan ground out, finally holding his gaze. There was panic shining in his eyes despite the ire in his voice, searching Yongguk's face almost desperately.

"Hmm" Yongguk appeared to consider this for a moment, tapping a finger to his chin as he gave Himchan's body a thorough look up and down, wondering if he'd get hit if he asked the other to turn to the side so he could get a better look at his ass "I can see how this could be problematic for you..."

Himchan's arms shook slightly, and Yongguk wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or anger or a combination of the two "Can't you just help me?" He hissed, moving his hands to grip at his thighs, looking away again to glare at the floor. Anxiety spread into his voice as he whispered "I have no idea how it ended up this way but I can't get it off. I was so scared, I started wondering who I could turn to, if I'd ever be able to get out of it. If-if anyone else saw me in this, I'd seriously die. I didn't have anyone else, Yongguk" Yongguk felt his mouth go dry "You're the only person I knew I could count on"

Yongguk felt something stirring in his stomach.

"Of course I'll help you, Himchan" Yongguk said, only feeling a little guilty when hopeful eyes rushed to meet his own as he got to his feet "However, I think that can wait a while. I'd really like to see you wearing it for a bit longer"

The colour in Himchan's face seemed to drain and rush back in a matter of seconds, the red blush on his cheeks staining them even darker than before as he gaped at Yongguk uselessly "Are you serious?" He blurted out, jumping upright, seemingly forgetting himself until he caught sight of Yongguk shamelessly looking him over with a sharp smirk and he let out a whine "Stop it! What have I done to make you this angry? Do you hate me that much?"

"I'm not angry" Yongguk said, swallowing. He was anything but angry. Truthfully, he felt dazed. Himchan in latex was _doing_ things to him, sending his head spinning and his jeans tight "You know, your body looks really sexy in that outfit"

"Shut up" Himchan muttered. Red looked good on his fair skin. Yongguk imagined his lips painted a similar shade, rouge on his cheeks, contorting his face in his mind's eye to that of a woman's. Somehow he decided that, here in the present, Himchan looked even better just the way he was "You're making fun of me"

"I'm not" Yongguk said honestly, voice breathy sounding and a little ragged. He was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to have this reaction to another boy dressed in a latex body suit but somehow, a dark curiosity was warping his mind, convincing him to push his luck, pressure Himchan more whilst he was defenceless "You look good. Don't cover yourself up- how am I supposed to see if you hide yourself with your hands? Remember the deal was to let me see you before I unzip you"

"You _can_ see me" Himchan seemed to find his voice again, gritting the words out from clenched teeth.

Yongguk let out a slow chuckle and shook his head. He hoped the enjoyment he was receiving out of Himchan's evident distress wasn't showing either on his face or down by his crotch "I don't think so, Himchan, not with your hands in the way. All I want is you to model my outfit for me a little longer- this is a rare opportunity, you know? I never thought I'd see someone actually wear it. Can't you do that for me?"

"You're a dick" Himchan was pouting at him, lower lip jutting out. Yongguk was overcome by an urge to bite it and to taste it with his tongue. There was conflict clear on Himchan's face, guilt and defiance warring in his eyes. _Pressure him._

"I promise I'm not going to touch you or anything like that" Yongguk said seriously, holding Himchan's gaze "I just want to see. It'll be our secret- I'll definitely unzip you after this"

Himchan watched him uncertainly, the way a fawn may stare at a clump of bushes after hearing a rustle, waiting for signs of an oncoming attack. The metaphor excited a primal part of Yongguk psyche.

"Trust me, okay? I'm your friend"

Himchan didn't look convinced, he didn't even look reassured, but the trust in his eyes was still there and clear for Yongguk to see as he inclined his head in a small nod and inhaled deeply "Okay. I'll do it"

"Good" Yongguk murmured, moving to sit down on the bed and simply observe, "Now lift your arms up"

"You're expression is so perverted right now" Himchan complained, but he did as Yongguk commanded, swallowing thickly as if swallowing down his own pride as he extended his slim arms above his head and posed for him. Yongguk appreciated the beads of sweat gathering at Himchan's temples, trickling down his cheek to drip off the end of his chin. It was almost like Himchan was standing on a platform and Yongguk had set a fire beneath him, sitting back to watch him burn "Stupid Yongguk. You're so annoying"

Yongguk let Himchan's protests fall on deaf ears. He wished he had his camera on hand. He wanted to keep these images burnt into his retinas, a crazy part of him thinking that if he were to go blind tomorrow, he would be glad that Himchan's smooth skin and shiny latex would be the final sight he saw. His expression was beautiful; flushed, angry and vulnerable and all with an undercurrent of hesitance in his dark gaze, as if despite everything, he was still seeking Yongguk's approval. It was driving him crazy.

"Are you-" Yongguk licked his dry lips, trying to remain calm "Are you embarrassed, Himchan?"

"Of course I'm embarrassed!" Himchan whined, his deep voice almost a moan.

Yongguk flinched at how that low, almost pleasured sound combined with the sight of Himchan's fidgeting, half-naked body shot straight to his cock, jerking it to life. Yongguk tried to think unsexy thoughts, keep his bodily urges at bay. He wanted Himchan to see him as cool and under control. It'd be easier to manipulate him that way.

"Turn around. I want to be able to appreciate all of your...assets"

Yongguk's eyes widened as Himchan slowly turned to show him his back, his gaze zoning in on one precise area. Himchan's ass was quivering.

"Are you hot?" Yongguk asked, getting to his feet slowly so as not to startle Himchan. He approached him calmly, strides controlled, coming up as close as he dared. His breath beat against the strands of hair by Himchan's neck.

"Only because this suit is tight, of course it's hot" Himchan huffed stubbornly, shuddering at their close proximity.Yongguk didn't miss the tremble in his voice. He sounded on edge, like a kettle preparing to reach boiling point; Yongguk wondered if he could make him scream.

"I think you like this, Himchan" Yongguk said quietly, so close that if he were to move an inch forward, his words would be pressing kisses to the shell of Himchan's ear. "Look at your face"

"No" Himchan shook his head almost desperately. His eyes were closed so as to avoid catching his reflection in his mirror. "I don't want to"

Yongguk blew hotly against his skin "Listen to me" It was an order "I want you to see yourself for what you are"

For a moment Yongguk thought he would disobey, finally snap and fight against him. The air was tense as Himchan didn't react, his body still and stiff. Then his eyelashes fluttered, pretty black brushes sweeping against his skin, slowly opening up. His breath caught in his throat.

"That's me?" Himchan whispered, a mixture of shock and awe clouding his expression. His limbs went loose and he almost fell back against Yongguk. "Oh my God"

Himchan looked fucked up and shameless in the mirror. His expression was nothing short of lewd, desire burning like dark coals in his eyes. His lips were parted and slick from running his tongue over them, his cheeks red hot as he breathed in shallowly, as if his chest was tight. Himchan's reluctance to view himself was forgotten; he stared at his figure and raised a shaking hand to touch at the flushed skin by his neck, moving a finger to run down his cheek as if to check this was all real.

Yongguk was not unaware of how he himself looked, either. He was pressed almost possessively to Himchan's back now, leaning over him like a predator. His own face was heated and he was leering, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. "You like this, Himchan. You like me looking at you, don't you?" Yongguk breathed. He was pushing him, he could feel it as acutely as if his words were a physical force but still Himchan seemed at loss to fight back, his legs quavering like they were fit to buckle.

"No" He said weakly, cringing. Yongguk thought he must have realised how unconvincing he sounded to both their ears. It was almost mind blowing to Yongguk to think that Himchan was the one bending to his will when he was the one so intimidated by Himchan; he looked unreal, delicious, and the effect he was having on Yongguk was making it difficult to keep his body under control. Yongguk was imagining tying him down, wrapping his wrists in cuffs or coiling him in chains, having that flushed and sensual body restrained and squirming beneath his power, unable to defy him...His dick gave a violent twitch at the thought.

Yongguk wondered, as he held his gaze in the mirror, if Himchan could see what Yongguk was thinking. If he knew Yongguk was stripping him in his mind, if he could see that he was caressing his body with his eyes, touching him through his gaze. He wanted to see more, wanted to direct him into spreading his legs apart, wanted to see Himchan's face as he moaned and if his perfectly shaped lips would form an 'o' if he tweaked at his nipples.

Would Himchan like that? Maybe he wanted Yongguk to do that. Yeah. Why would he have tried the outfit on in the first place if he wasn't into that kind of thing? Maybe it had all been a set up. He wanted Yongguk to find him in this state, luring him into his house under the guise of it all being an accident and in his mind, Himchan had planned his seduction and was begging for Yongguk to come over and feel him-

No. Himchan wouldn't like that, a small but stern voice in the back of Yongguk's mind reminded him, this wasn't some porno situation. This was _Himchan_ , and it was obvious that his discomfort was real, even if there was some sort of untapped lust simmering behind his eyes.

But Yongguk wanted to touch. So badly. It was as if every little movement, the way Himchan nibbled at his lips, how he exposed his neck when he turned to hide his expression, was geared towards seducing Yongguk. His hand was itching, wavering inches from the small of Himchan's back. It would be so easy to press into the soft, supple flesh of his thighs, to squeeze the curve of his ass, dig his fingers into those perfect round, flushed cheeks that hugged the thong like two ripe peaches.

Himchan had his eyes closed now, like he couldn't bear to watch. Yongguk was the one with the upper hand: only he could unzip him, save him. Hypothetically, if he were to reach out to grope him, what could Himchan really do about it? He may never get this chance again. He had noone else to turn to. Yongguk inhaled deeply to clear his mind. No, he couldn't do that. He'd made a bargain, the deal was only to look, not to touch.

He'd made a promise...

Himchan moved slightly to grip at his elbows and Yongguk's eyes wandered, longingly charting the movements of his svelte figure before he shook his head firmly, curling his fingers into a tight fist. If he broke that promise...

Himchan's expression was pained as he hugged himself, as if he were bracing himself for something. _He thinks I'm going to do it. He knows I want to touch him._

He might never get this chance again. He knew in the deep pits of mind, through the mist of arousal, that his reasoning was illogical. He knew it wasn't right. But Yongguk was running on adrenaline, lost in the moment, his heart thudding. He couldn't restrain himself. This was his last chance.

His nail scraped featherlight against the curve of Himchan's ass cheek and he froze, brain going blank at the direct contact at last. He held his breath. Himchan didn't seem to react at first. _Just the nail._ Yongguk slid it up in a quick swipe, barely a brush, back down again. Himchan's body was beginning to tremble. He grew bolder, pressing the pad of his finger into the round cheek and watching as it jiggled ever so slightly. The shape was amazing, his skin so soft and smooth, Yongguk wanted to feel it all but he had to hold back. It was exciting in its sheer insanity.

Why wasn't Himchan resisting? Was he simply allowing Yongguk to take advantage of him, all the whilst cursing him in his head, or was he too feeling the same way Yongguk was? Was his skin tingling, itching and on fire, a dizzying sense of relief pleasuring his mind?

Yongguk began to caress his ass, three fingers massaging a circle into the tender flesh. He could hear Himchan's breath quicken. He grew braver still, prodding and pinching, not daring to speak. Himchan was panting now, faltering little gasps that sent goosebumps along Yongguk's spine. Yongguk felt confidence well up inside of him. He was the maestro conducting his orchestra and Himchan was entirely under the mercy of his ministrations. A flick of his fingers sent him shuddering, his breath quickening as they geared up for the big finale.

There were beads of sweat trickling down Himchan's thighs, a thin sheen of moisture sparkling on his skin. Yongguk thought that this was almost -no, it definitely was- the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Screw porn. Screw anime. Himchan was here and he was real and Yongguk felt as if he could devour him whole.

It pleased him to know that Himchan was definitely turned on too. Yongguk could tell by his reflection in the mirror, Himchan was all pink cheeked and open mouthed, practically _wanton_. Yongguk could see he was aroused. The tight swell at the front of the panties was evidence of that. It gave Yongguk a certain smug pride to know that it was him who could get that reaction out of Himchan, leaving him all wound up and flushed with need just from getting his ass played with.

He cupped a full cheek with his hand before rearing back, quick as a blink, to lightly smack it. He watched as his ass _twitched_ , as if begging for more, and who was Yongguk to deny that? He smirked as he spanked Himchan again, a carnal pleasure coursing through his veins as he felt Himchan squirm, heard his breaths become choppy as he rubbed his palm on the reddening area, as if smoothing on cream.

Yongguk's heart was in his throat and his cock  was rock hard by the time Himchan began to respond at last, panting softly as he started _rolling back into his touch_. Oh fuck, that was hot.

"You little pervert" Yongguk whispered wonderingly as Himchan only watched him from the mirror, eyes lidded and dark and dilated as his hips bucked, looking like he was lost in another universe. Yongguk felt close to coming from the sight alone.

Himchan's ass looked so pink and full and felt amazing beneath his fingertips, Yongguk was fascinated by it; he felt as if he could spend hours studying the swell of Kim Himchan's ass, like it was a classic painting and he was an observer in a museum. Maybe he could draw it; he'd have to get the exact feel though, of course, and the texture right, maybe even taste it...Yongguk licked his lips excitedly at the thought as Himchan continued to press his butt back into him, fingers curling into the firm cheek and squeezing-

"Ahh!"

Yongguk froze.

Himchan's whole body seemed to tense, like a string pulled taught before snapping, his head tipping back as he let out a long, sudden moan, deep and throaty and filling the entire room. It echoed in Yongguk's ears, sent heat pooling to his cock, left his fingers shaking on his skin.

Ahhh!

Damn.

"Oh..." Himchan's convulsing body came to a halt and Yongguk remembered how to breathe again.

Suddenly the air in the room seemed to cool, like the warm mists that had been clouding their heads had slowly dissipated. As Himchan and Yongguk stood there silently in the room it felt as if a cold bucket of water had been dropped upon them.

"Shit-" Yongguk felt as if he had been rudely awakened from a very pleasant dream and dropped into a nightmare as he stared, mind clearing, in shock at his own hand groping Himchan's ass, like he had no recollection of how it had gotten there.

"You asshole-" Yongguk sensed what was about to come next but was still too dazed to defend himself as Himchan let out a war cry and roughly slapped his hand away from his butt, spinning around to push Yongguk bodily the floor.

"What the hell?" Yongguk groaned groggily. His head was spinning and he gripped at his temple as the world came back into focus, frowning as he heard Himchan repeating 'no, no, no' like his life was about to end "What the fuck are you doing?"

Himchan was now kneeling on the floor with his face in his hands, looking distraught. For one horrifying moment Yongguk was worried he might actually cry. He sniffed in deeply and peered at Yongguk through his fingers, his voice horribly small "I broke the zipper"

"You did _what_?"

"I'm sorry!" Words tumbled out of Himchan's mouth at an alarming speed and he began to crawl towards Yongguk, looking both tantalising and terrifying at once. Yongguk held his hands up to shield himself "I panicked! Everything got really- You know! It was too much, I couldn't cope anymore, it felt like it was 100 degrees in here and then you...you did that. I freaked out" His voice dropped to a low, guilty mumble "I didn't think straight, I just tried to wrench it off and then it...broke off in my hand"

He held out his right palm miserably and Yongguk sighed, taking the zip from him and stuffing it in his pocket. He doubted it would be of much use now "You're an idiot"

"Well maybe if _you_ hadn't broken your promise..." Himchan huffed without conviction, sounding too regretful to be accusatory as he picked at his fingernails and avoided Yongguk's gaze. Typical Himchan, Yongguk thought irritably, always doing something stupid and diverting the blame.

"Do you still keep scissors in your cutlery drawer?" Yongguk asked resignedly, getting to his feet and dusting himself off as Himchan nodded his confirmation. "Alright then, stop looking like you've just ran over a puppy and get on the bed. I'll cut you out of there"

"Is this okay?" Himchan asked quietly once Yongguk had returned, twisting around to watch Yongguk over his shoulder. His eyebrows were furrowed softly, guilt washing over his face "This looks expensive..."

"It can't be helped" Yongguk said gruffly "Well it could have, if you hadn't gone and worn it in the first place-" Himchan winced "But its been done now, no use crying over it"

"Sorry" Himchan mumbled again, turning to place his chin down by his chest. Yongguk grunted and tried to ignore the stifled little gasps of breath Himchan let out every time the cool metal of the scissors glided close to his skin, repressing the urge to press the side of the blade against his spine and push for the response of one of those throaty moans again. Yongguk had to will his hand to stop shaking once he had split all the way down the costume's zipline and he tugged at one of the straps experimentally, watching as it slipped easily over the curve of Himchan's shoulder and the black latex began to curl down to reveal more of his smooth, fair skin.

"I'll- I'll leave you to get changed" He stammered, avoiding Himchan's questioning stare as he dropped the scissors to the floor. Suddenly everything was becoming hot again. It was like the world was caving in on him and he was sure that if he met Himchan's dark eyes, they would suffocate him.

"Yongguk, wait-"

"I have to go" He muttered, allowing his eyes to sweep one last time over a half naked Himchan before he fled through the door, heart racing. He ignored when Himchan called for him, it was a distant echo in the back of his mind, only occurring to him later as he shifted in bed that he had left all of his belongings in Himchan's room.

"Damn it" He groaned, biting his fist to muffle his voice as he jacked himself off guiltily.

When he thought back to running his hands over Himchan's skin he could still feel his fingers tingling.


End file.
